Fortune Cookie
by Ezphorea
Summary: Upon reading the fortune from a fortune cookie, Asuna becomes a little worried...


**Hello! Hello! Another story for you wonderful readers!**

 **Thanks for the reviews on my previous fanfic.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Fortune**

"Oh no!" Asuna put down her pencil and looked at Kazuto.

"Huh? What happened." Kazuto stopped writing and focused his gaze onto Asuna.

"I forgot to pick up some ingredients for tonight's dinner." Asuna replied.

"Oh. How about we order food and have it delivered to our house?" Kazuto suggested.

"Sure. Do you have anything in mind?" Asuna asked.

"Hmm…." Kazuto thought for a minute. "Ah I know! There this new restaurant that opened up recently, and I've heard that the food there is really good. They also have a delivery service too so how about we order from there?"

"Sure." Asuna said.

Kazuto awakened his laptop from sleep mode and searched up the restaurant name, then looked through the restaurant's menu. He turned his laptop to face Asuna and asked her to pick what she wanted. He dialed the restaurant's phone number on his phone. After a few seconds, Kazuto was finally able to order.

"In about forty-five minutes, our dinner should arrive." Kazuto said.

"Alright." Asuna replied.

* * *

Asuna and Kazuto were quietly reviewing their study notes until they heard someone rang the doorbell.

"Oh, looks like our dinner has arrived." Kazuto said as he grabbed his wallet from his bag.

He stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. He opened the door which revealed a young delivery boy. Kazuto paid for the food then the delivery boy and Kazuto exchanged their goodbyes and closed the door. Asuna had already cleared the table from their books and sheets of papers when Kazuto returned with the food.

"This looks pretty good." Kazuto said after opening the cardboard container. "Lets dig in."

After thirty minutes, they finished eating their dinner.

"Kirito-kun." Asuna said.

"Hmm?"

"There are fortune cookies." Asuna pulled out a handful of fortune cookies from the plastic bag that once held the cardboard containers.

"I'll just take one for now." Asuna said.

"Mm, I'll take one for now as well." Kazuto replied.

Only the cracking sound from the opening of the fortune cookies could be heard then there was silence as they were reading their fortunes.

"So what did you fortune say?" Kazuto asked. "Mine said, 'You will soon be hungry for another fortune.' "

"Ah mines?" Asuna said nervously while sliding the fortune in her pocket. "It said something pretty weird."

Asuna let off a short chuckle.

"Anyways, would you look at the time, I believe you have to go now." Asuna said while putting her hands together. "I'll clean up, the dinner table."

"No, let me help at least." Kazuto offered.

"Oh ok, thanks."

After cleaning up, Kazuto grabbed his belongings and headed towards the door. He put on his shoes and gave a quick kiss to Asuna on the lips then said his goodbyes. After he left, Asuna closed the door and locked it. She went to her room and lied down onto her bed then pulled her fortune out of her pocket.

"What is with this fortune?" Asuna said then read once more, aloud. "I will lose the one I love the most. Are all the fortunes like these? I'm going to open another fortune."

She went back to the dinner table and picked up another fortune.

"Tomorrow, something you won't like with come in contact with you." Asuna read aloud.

She cracked open another fortune.

"You will soon find something unexpected." Asuna read aloud once more. "What is up with these fortunes!"

* * *

While walking to school, Asuna felt something land on her hand. She looked down and saw a fly on her hand.

"Aaaah." The fly flew away when she jumped while letting off a cry of fear.

Asuna looked around to make sure no one saw then sighed and resumed walking to her school.

She arrived to her classroom and already notices two smooth pebbles on the middle of her desk.

"Huh?" Asuna quietly spoke with confusion while moving closer to her desk. "Why are these pebbles on my desk?"

Asuna grabbed the pebbles from her desk and put them in her pocket so that when she's outside the school with Kazuto during their lunch break, she can toss them onto the ground.

 _Well that certainly was unexpet-._ Asuna was cut from her thoughts by a flashback of her reading her fortunes then encountering the fly and the two pebbles on her desk.

"No, this can't be." Asuna said to herself.

"Can't be what?" Kazuto, who was right behind, asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! Nothing!" Asuna responded when she turned to face Kazuto.

"Alright then." Kazuto said before heading towards his desk

Asuna sighed and sat down on her seat.

Class was over and Asuna and Kazuto left the school building to sit on the bench, visible to the cafeteria. Upon exiting the school, Asuna remembered about the pebbles in her pocket. She took them out and stealthily tossed them onto the nearest patch of grass.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Asuna, you there?" Kazuto said while motioning his hand in front of Asuna's face.

"Hmm? What?" Asuna responded quickly. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Kazuto sighed. "You haven't spoken a word after we left the class, is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Asuna said.

"Oh alright then." Kazuto responded. "So, what's for lunch?"

"I made sandwiches today." Asuna lifted up the covers of her basket, revealing four sandwiches.

"Mmm, those look delicious!" Kazuto said. "Let's eat!"

* * *

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked.

"Hmm?" Kazuto responded while eating the sandwich.

"You won't ever leave me, right?" Asuna asked.

"Of course not." Kazuto said before taking another bite.

"Kirito-kun, answer me seriously." Asuna pouted.

Kazuto stopped eating then brought his sandwich down to his lap and turned to face Asuna.

"Asuna, I would never leave you, alright?" Kazuto spoke in a soft tone.

"Mm, ok." Asuna responded.

Asuna let out a cute yawn before shifting closer to Kazuto and lay her head onto his shoulder. Kazuto stopped eating temporarily to glance at Asuna.

 _I wonder what has been bothering Asuna._ Kazuto thought before taking the last bite of the sandwich.

Lunch was over and Kazuto woke Asuna then they began to head back to class.

* * *

 _The school day finally ended._ Kazuto thought.

He met up with Asuna at the school entrance and left the school together. Kazuto noticed Asuna was being silent and lost in her thoughts. His pacing gradually lessened then went behind her and wrapped his arms around her which caused Asuna to snap back into reality.

"K-Kirito-kun?" Asuna exclaimed while blushing.

"Asuna, you've been a lot more quiet around me." Kazuto softly spoke. "Something has been bothering you. Can you please tell me?"

"Well, you know how yesterday we read our fortunes." Asuna said

"Yeah." Kazuto responded.

"My fortune said, 'I will lose the one I love the most'. At first I didn't believe it, and when I opened two more fortune cookies and read the fortunes, they came true this morning." Asuna said. "In result of those two fortunes, that really got me thinking about the first one I read."

"So that was what really bothered you? Just some silly fortune?" Kazuto asked.

"Y-Yeah." Asuna said while slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"I've come to realize my adorable girlfriend's goofy side." Kazuto said with a smile.

"Kirito!" Asuna pouted.

"Look, I'll never leave you and will forever love you." Kazuto said. "Does that make you feel better."

"I guess." Asuna said.

"That doesn't seem convincing." Kazuto said. "How about this?"

Kazuto unwrapped his arms then turned Asuna around and gently pressed his lips against her.

"Better?" Kazuto said after breaking from the kiss.

"Better." Asuna smiled.

* * *

 **Hmm, I don't know if its just me or this fanfic could've been written better. Oh yea, sorry for that cheesy ending XD.**


End file.
